bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaians Il
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30215 |no = 484 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 111 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 28 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 24, 36, 40, 62, 68, 74, 80 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 12, 7, 10, 30, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 36, 42, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 15, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 36, 42, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The twin princesses Il and Mina from the Amdahl Empire which was destroyed by Palmyna. The two of them led the people of their ruined country, avoiding being pursued by the gods as they tried to escape. Then, just as their long journey was about over, they requested a meeting with their arch-enemy, the king of Palmyna. They suggested that the two sides throw away their ill will and fight together against the gods. It's said that the bravery shown by the two young warriors from Amdahl gave courage to not only their own people, but to the people of Palmyna as well. |summon = We're amazing together! And with you, Summoner, we can do even more! |fusion = Il's power is great. Hehe, Mina's isn't bad either! We can grow even stronger! |evolution = Summoner! Hatred and angst produce nothing! Turn those feelings into strength! | hp_base = 4481 |atk_base = 1370 |def_base = 1381 |rec_base = 1415 | hp_lord = 5923 |atk_lord = 1786 |def_lord = 1644 |rec_lord = 1752 | hp_anima = 6666 |rec_anima = 1554 |atk_breaker = 1984 |def_breaker = 1446 |atk_guardian = 1588 |def_guardian = 1842 |rec_guardian = 1653 |def_oracle = 1545 | hp_oracle = 5626 |rec_oracle = 2049 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Eternal Protection |lsdescription = 10% boost to Def and Rec and nullifies all status ailments |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Northern Cross |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = World's Creation |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boost to Rec and HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1900~2200 + 10% of target Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 440 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30214 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = World's Creation does not boost Rec and max HP, but heals gradually over 3 turns. |addcat = |addcatname = }}